Homestuck: Act 3
The third act of Homestuck. Starts when Homestuck: Act 2 ends. It begins here. Important events are listed as follows: *We see a letter that Nanna wrote to John in the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's, demonstrating a mysterious foreknowledge of Sburb. *Jade Harley is formally introduced and named. **Jade enters the story right around when John is getting ready to go get his mail. *Jade goes to her bedroom. *As Jade plays her Eclectic Bass in her bedroom, a present from John arrives outside her house via airmail. *Jade gets some supplies and prepares to feed Bec right around when John has just retrieved the Sburb beta. *Meanwhile, in the present, Dave begins Round 1 of Strife with his Bro to retrieve the Sburb server beta. *John begins battle with the Crude Ogres. *In the future, the Peregrine Mendicant is confronted by a pesky worm sentry eating one of his/her mailboxes. *Rose explores the Laboratory and prepares to reconnect her laptop, but an ominous timer is ticking. *Jade descends to the bottom floor, and is pestered by a troll named carcinoGeneticist. *The Mendicant, having slain the Capsule Guardian, enters the Helipod Base. The timer there runs out, and the capsule flies away like a helicopter. *In Round 2 of Dave and Bro's Strife, Bro forgoes Lil Cal for direct combat, and knocks Dave down a flight of stairs. *Rose discovers Skaianet's main session terminal, where all the Sburb sessions and meteor impacts are kept track of. It appears a meteor will collide with the laboratory, and another one will hit Rose's house afterwards. Dave and Jade's houses will also be hit, with Jade's meteor being the largest of all. *Rose turns on her laptop. She and the Nannasprite help John defeat the Crude Ogres. *John's Grist Cache is expanded vastly. He rockets up the Echeladder to Boy-Skylark, gaining 11,575 boondollars. Nannasprite gives him some cryptic words of encouragement. *In the Dark Kingdom, John's Dad fights off Shale Imps. A mysterious figure watches this and John's victory through two monitors. *The Peregrine Mendicant is controlled briefly. He sees Jade and tries to contact her, but something malfunctions and an explosion blows a hole in the base. *Rose finds what looks like a little girl's room in the lab and meets a mutant kitten, which she later names Vodka Mutini, or Mutie for short. *John enters his Dad's room for the first time. *Jade has an intense confrontation with her stuffed Grandpa, and leaves the house. *The Mendicant survives the blast. One of the worms retrieves a mailbox for him. *Rose finds an Appearifier in the lab and sees herself and Jaspers many years ago. It seems Jaspers was appearified away, and later turned up dead. *Rose reappearifies Jaspers and escapes from the lab before the timer hits 0. *Jade begins the search for Bec and goes to retrieve John's present for her. *John, in Dad's room, realizes his father had an ordinary job unrelated to his collection of harlequins. *Dad, who was apparently captured again, breaks out of his jail cell. The dark figure watching him is revealed to be Archagent Jack Noir. *John opens his birthday presents and gets a Modus Control Deck with 12 captchalogue cards and a free Array Modus. He combines his modi to make an array of queuestacks. **He then dons a suit his dad got him for his birthday, and realizes that Fruit Gushers are a Betty Crocker product. *Jade and Bec have a playfight. Jade feeds Bec and retrieves John's present. *Jade, tuckered out, falls asleep. Bec carries her back to her room and into bed for the time being. *Rose and the mutant kitten are transportalized to Rose's mother's room, and the meteor impacts the lab, creating a huge inferno. *Jade began to dream, which activated her Dreambot. *It is revealed that John's chumhandle was once ghostyTrickster, which he changed to avoid trolls. *Jade's birthday is December 1, Dave's is December 3, and Rose's is December 4. John sent presents to them a long time ago (the Sunglasses and knitting supplies), but his present to Jade is still unknown. *John's movie posters are revealed to have apparently been defaced at least 6 months ago, possibly by him to cope with his father's (apparent) interest in harlequins, and repressed his memories of them. However, they recently resurfaced when Rose pointed them out to him. Or, this could be the work of others. See John Egbert. *The Wayward Vagabond lands where Jade's House used to be and is stuck on top of the Underground Base, which is no longer underground. He tries to appearify another rope, but instead ends up with John's present to Jade, along with a note from Jade to "Mr. Mayor", indicating that Jade knew that that would happen. *The Vagabond correctly appearifies the rope, and descends to the bottom, with the Peregrine Mendicant's helipod approaching the Frog Temple. An Aimless Renegade prepares to meet them. *Rose continues to build up to the first gate, but the chimneys she uses as support beams are proving too unstable. *Meanwhile, more Imps and Ogres climb up the cliff face. *Jade dreams up some extra arms to play the Advanced Ecletic Bass. We see that her dream world is in fact Prospit, a planet + moon system that could be the Light Kingdom, orbiting Skaia. *Jade meets a denizen of Prospit who looks very much like the Peregrine Mendicant. *The Vagabond gives the Mendicant John's present under heavy gunfire, which is supposedly crucial to the freedom of their people. The Peregrine Mendicant is revealed to be female. *John combines a shitload of items. Some of his combinations include: the Hammerhead Pogo Ride, the Wise Guy Slime Suit, the Serious Business Goggles, the Telescopic Sassacrusher, Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers, the Remote Ghost Gauntlets, the Barber's Best Friend, the Betty Crocker Barbasol Bomb, the Cosbytop Computer, Problem Sleuth's hat (+ Candy Corn), and the Wrinklefucker. Interestingly, when John tried to combine the hammer and his Problem Sleuth game, the Alchemy Excursus indicated it was a very expensive item to make, leaving it a mystery for now. ((Warhammer of Zillyhoo??)) *Dave and Bro duel for the last time over Bro's beta copies on a crow-filled rooftop. Lil' Cal and Dave's record logo are slashed into pieces, and Dave's ninja sword is broken, changing his strife specibus to 1/2bladekind, but Bro gives Dave his copies anyway. *The Skaian eclipse occurs, and cloud mirages showing visions of the past, present and future occur. Jade's dream house appears to be transported to a vision of the past, where a meteor strikes near the volcano that will one day be next to Jade's home, bringing Bec with it. Jade attempts to investigate a glowing object, but Bec blocks her. In modern times this location corresponds to the Mystic Temple. John very nearly wakes up in the dream world, and Jade approaches him, but their dreams both end before they meet. *Jade fires her harpoon gun at a part of the Mystic Temple and ziplines there. *Rose takes a decidedly different approach to building, which takes the house almost up to the first gate. *Dave captchalogues Bro's betas, changing his hash to scrabble values, and goes to install the server disc. *We see a glimpse into the past, when Rose first opened John's birthday present, the knitting bag. Also during this time, Rose was trolled unsuccessfully by GrimAuxiliatrix, who claims she and the other trolls are from the future. Rose apparently befriends her instead. *We see a glimpse of the time when Dave, first wearing spiky shades like his brother, receives his present of the sunglasses from John. AdiosToreador attempts to troll him, but gives up and blocks Dave when he ironically hits on him. *The Aimless Renegade becomes a playable character. He appears to be hostile to the other two nomads. *The Mendicant sends John's present to Jade back in time, using the Sendificator. It is revealed to be a shirt similar to John's. She receives it, but is confused because she has not yet met John. *Using the Eclectic Guitar to summon giant lily pads (and a giant frog), Jade reaches the Mystic Temple. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts